Cristina
by Livia Pendragon
Summary: A veces, Cristina sentía que se iba a ahogar entre ellos. / Spoilers de Lord of Shadow.


**Cristina.**

 **Por** _ **Livia Pendragon.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo de Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece, solo tomo sus nombres.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Contiene spoilers de Lord of Shadow.

* * *

Cuando Cristina llego al instituto de Los Ángeles creyó que nunca se sentiría en casa, y después de lo de Jamie y Diego creyó que nunca podría volver y sentirse en casa en México tampoco.

Pero se equivocó, amo cada segundo que paso viviendo en Los Ángeles, y no estaba segura de si quería irse alguna vez.

Pensó que con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses con Anabel y la muerte de Livvy todo lo que querría era irse a casa, pero ese deseo nunca venia, porque ya estaba en casa.

O así se sentía casi siempre.

Algunos días, después de que todo pasara, cuando solo quedaba el dolor y el luto, Cristina encontraría a Kieran y a Mark durmiendo contra un árbol cercano al instituto.

No le había parecido extraño, después de lo que le paso a Livvy, que tanto Cristina como Kieran se enfocaran más en Mark que en ellos mismos o los sentimientos que tenían entre ellos.

Algunas veces, cuando los tres no dormían juntos en la misma cama, Cristina podía escuchar a Mark gritar por su hermana mientras dormía, y entonces se cruzaba con Kieran en el camino a su habitación para pasar horas consolándolo.

Mark era todo para Cristina y Kieran.

A veces el pensar en el dolor que Mark, y el resto de su familia, estaba sintiendo la hacía incapaz de respirar. Como si nunca fuera a ser feliz otra vez.

Hasta que lo veía reír suavemente por algo que alguno de sus hermanos decía.

O la mirada que ponía cuando la veía a ella o a Kieran.

Y entonces le daba las gracias al Ángel por permitir que el siguiera respirando, que siguiera estando ahí.

Que la mayoría siguiera estando allí.

A veces, pensaba que su amor por ellos, que su preocupación por ellos era mala. Si se sumergía tanto en dos personas y estas le rompían el corazón. ¿Seguiría siendo ella misma? ¿Seguiría siendo algo?

¿O desaparecería en dos personas y solo quedaría un cascaron de lo que era como le había pasado con Diego y Jamie?

Le aterrorizaba saber las respuestas.

Y cuando se lo decía a Emma, esta se reia y le aseguraría que nunca dejaría que eso le pasara.

Y que si pasaba, Mark y Kieran no serían más que polvo bajo sus pies.

Y a veces eso era un consuelo.

Pero a veces ella recordaba el dolor que fue abandonar su vida en México la última vez que se perdió a sí misma y que fue traicionada.

Y ella no podía pasar lo mismo con los Blackthorn.

Porque si ella perdía todo lo que había construido en Los Ángeles como lo había hecho en México su corazón no lo resistiría.

Cuando ese miedo venia siempre recurría a Julian.

Y se pondría a pintar con él, o al menos tratar de pintar ya que lo hacía fatal, en su estudio mientras le contaba sus miedos.

Y el haría a un lado sus pinceles y la abrazaría, diciendo que no había manera que el Ángel la separara de ellos, ya que era parte de su familia ahora.

Eso siempre le traía paz a Cristina.

Ya que no sabía cómo había pasado o en qué momento, pero había empezado a ver a Julian como el hermano mayor que siempre quiso tener, a pesar de que Julian era unos meses menor que ella.

Ojala te hubiera conocido cuando éramos pequeños, pensaba, ojala hubieras sido mi parabatai, así no tendrías que haber pasado lo que hiciste para poder estar con Emma.

Luego de esos momentos, Cristina sabía que podría encontrar a Kieran apoyado en un árbol cercano al instituto con Mark durmiendo entre sus piernas.

Y ella sonreiría cálidamente con todos sus temores olvidados.

Porque amaba verlos así.

Como si uno no fuera mitad cazador de sombras y mitad hada y el otro un príncipe hada.

Solo dos chicos relajándose.

Y si se perdía a sí misma en su amor por ellos capaz valía la pena.

Ella rompería brevemente esa paz en la que se envolvían para poder sentarse al lado de Kieran y jugar con el pelo de Mark hasta que se quedara dormida.

Una vez, cuando eso empezó a ser normal entre ellos, Emma le había dicho que nunca había visto a tres personas dormir tan tranquilamente, y como parecían fusionarse con el paisaje hasta parecer un cuento de hadas.

Y Cristina reiría, porque se sentía en casa con ellos dos.


End file.
